Yoshi and the Ant
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi discovers a small red ant outside of the mansion, and he decides to follow the small red ant back to its home, going through a slow, yet intriguing journey...


**Yoshi and the Ant**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Well, here's yet another great Yoshi fanfic!

* * *

It was your typical boring, warm, and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

Yoshi yawns as he lays peacefully on the grass. He opens his right eye, to se a small, red ant in front of him. Getting interested, Yoshi gets up and crawls on his body, feeling the soft top edges of the grass. As the ant looks both sides, it scuttles to the western direction, with Yoshi giving chase, rather slowly to follow closely behind the ant.

The ant scuttles as fast as it can, which compared to an average human being is very slow. Yoshi saves up lots of energy and manages to keep up, without breaking a sweat. The green, curious Yoshisaurus starts to hum merrily and quietly to himself, watching the ant's every movement. His body in tact, Yoshi continues crawling slowly. _Very, very slowly_.

The ant then pauses briefly, and turning to the southern direction, it scuttles some more. Yoshi also turns, and he follows the ant. The ant goes through the sharp-pointed blades of the grass, while Yoshi manages to crawl above the grass. Yoshi continues humming as the ant approaches the gates and goes through the small hole. Yoshi crawls up the gate, and crawls down the other side, heading onto the sidewalk of Oval Avenue, located within the District of Nintendo City.

As the ant scuttles down the strangely vacant sidewalk, Yoshi follows, his sight kept on the ant. A few more minutes down the sidewalk, and both the ant and Yoshi approach the curb. Even more oddly enough is that there are no cars or other vehicles on the streets, and as the stoplight changes to red, the ant stops in its tracks, as does Yoshi. Yoshi continues to hum merrily to himself, and clears his throat as the stoplight changes to green. The ant scuttles down the road, and Yoshi follows, as he starts humming again, in a slightly lower tone. Going onto the other sidewalk on the other side of the street, the ant turns and goes towards the east. Yoshi follows, and manages to keep his pace slow.

The ant then turns southwards and starts to scuttle up a steel-made building. Yoshi follows closely behind and crawls up the steel-made building, clinging tightly to the building's exterior structure. Yoshi hums merrily once more as the ant scuttles through an open window. Yoshi crawls onto the window structure and goes through the window, crawling down the wall and following the ant closely on the soft, carpet floor of the building's office.

The ant scuttles to the right, and heads into an elevator. Yoshi follows, and afterwards, the elevator closes. Yoshi and the ant both stare blankly at the ceiling of the elevator as the elevator goes up several stories, and then stops. The ant exits first, scuttling out. Yoshi follows, crawling slowly to keep up with the ant's pace. As the elevator closes and goes down, the ant scuttles up a ladder, and goes into the small pool within the office. Yoshi climbs up the ladder, and going back on all four of his legs, resumes crawling, humming as he enters the water, following the ant.

The ant and Yoshi both go deeper and deeper into the pool, going so low that they managed to reach fifty fathoms beneath the pool's surface. The ant reaches the pool's sea floor, and it resumes scuttling. Yoshi crawls down the wall, and follows the ant, humming as well as managing to successfully holding his breath. After a few minutes, the ant scuttles out of the pool and exits into a tropical island beach, with Yoshi following close behind. The tropical birds chirping and the crickets' chirps add to the very peaceful atmosphere of the tropical island.

As Yoshi hums merrily to himself, he whispers very, _very quietly_ in a _astonishing quiet_ tone of voice, "Keep scuttling along, little ant. Yoshi has his scent on you. Hmmhmmhmmhmm..." He then resumes humming as he crawls up a tropical tree, following the ant very closely.

The ant scuttles onto the tropical tree's leaves, and blinking briefly for a few mere seconds, it scuttles down the tropical tree, with Yoshi crawling slowly from behind.

Yoshi hums in a quieter, more more calmer, tone of voice. He has a grin on his face, and remains calm as he follows closely to the tiny, red ant. The ant and Yoshi then go through a marshy swamp, inhabited my mosquitos. Not bothered by the pestering mosquitos, both the ant and Yoshi manage to slowly go through the marshy swamp and head upward, into a dry, sprawling desert.

As the sand blows into the faces of the ant and Yoshi, the two creatures continue on through their trek. Yoshi hums as he sees the ant's tiny tracks on the soft sand, and doesn't feel the intense heat of the desert's dry atmosphere.

The ant then scuttles into the mouth of a gigantic, sleeping reptilian, with Yoshi following right behind it. The gigantic, sleeping reptilian closes its mouth shut, but the ant and Yoshi both go through the fins of the gigantic, sleeping reptilian, going back onto the soft sand. Several minutes pass as the ant and Yoshi climb above several, sharp-pointing rocks. The ant then scuttles upwards the rocky mountain ahead, with Yoshi closely coming from behind.

As the temperature cools down a bit, with each inch and foot upon climbing the tall mountain, the ant scuttles up a cliff, and Yoshi comes slowly from behind. The seemingly tall mountain is revealed to be a mere, fifteen feet hill.

As Yoshi continues his humming, the ant scuttles towards a red wall, incased within the hill. Going through the hole, the ant scuttles down the left corridor, with Yoshi on its trail. As the ant scuttles down further, and Yoshi crawls more, the green Yoshisaurus clears his throat, which echoes through the mysterious interior. After a long-while trip, the small red ant stops in front of a gigantic, metallic door. Yoshi stops, and he looks up, to see a gigantic, humanoid ant standing on his forelegs.

Yoshi gets up, and he clears his throat, explaining to the gigantic, alien-like ant, "Excuse me, but do you have a crumb or two for me and my small friend here?" He pointed at the small red ant.

Several seconds passed by. Yoshi blinked, and rubbed the back of his head.

The humanoid ant then screeched, and it started to chase Yoshi. Yoshi screamed in vain as he ran as fast as he could, being chased by three gigantic, humanoid ants.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
